Dirk Wright
|affiliation= Terran Confederation |first= }} Dirk Wright is a Terran pilot flying for the Terran Confederation serving onboard the . Personal biography Dirk "Stingray" Wright has been in the service of the Terran Space Navy since before 2665. By that year, he held the rank of Captain on board the Concordia, the flagship of the fleet. During the year 2665, disgraced pilot Christopher Blair was temporarily transferred to the Concordia after saving the vessel from an ambush in the Gwynedd. When Colonel Jeannette Devereaux assigned Blair and Stingray to fly an assault against a , Stingray refused, stating that he would not fly with the "Coward of K'tithrak Mang". This comment got him temporarily grounded afterwards and Kilroy took his place. Later he played a hand of Five-card draw with Jazz, Maverick, Spirit, and Hobbes. He was once ore provocative and dismissed any explanations from Blair, saying his guilt or innocence make no difference for him. During operations in the Niven System, a traitor aboard the Concordia shot Communications Specialist McGuffin dead in cold blood, and it was later discovered that McGuffin had a pair of pilot's wings in his hand. They belonged to Stingray, implicating him as a traitor and catching unwanted attention from High Command. In the non-canon losing scenario, Stingray is present in the briefing and inquires about the evidence. }} Blair met him in the barracks, always bitter towards him. But Blair thought they finally have something in common, being hated for something you didn't even do. In Novaya Kiev, Stingray flew with Dallas when his wingman's craft suffered multiple malfunctions, causing him to die helpless under Kilrathi fire. Stingray lamented the first loss of his wingman and thought that Dallas's vessel was sabotaged. Ralgha nar Hhallas rejected this theory as Dallas was not a major loss to Confed to be a target for saboteurs. Although Spirit calmed them down, Ralgha earned Stingray's hatred. The next morning, while flying Stingray flew again when he fell into heavy opposition and had to eject. While a Search and Rescue was coming to him, 2 and a wing of Drakhris approaches. Because of the hazardous situation, Maverick was ordered to turn back, but he opted to rescue the pilot disobeying orders. Later Stingray thanked Maverick, always believing that he is a coward; Maverick refused his thanking. Because of the constant bickering with others, Angel assigned Jazz and Stingray to escort one of the daily garbage shuttle to the asteroids. When Spirit was grounded, Stingray informed Maverick about this and wondered about the reasons. Concerning the rumors that she is a Mandarin, he went as far as to suggest that Spirit's friendship with Maverick was enough indication to her being a traitor. He repeated this connection publicly during briefing, causing Hobbes to defend Maverick and threaten Stingray, and Angel ordered both her office. A later incident found them fighting in hand-to-hand combat until they were sent to Sickbay with cuts and bruises. He played cards again with Maverick, Downtown and Jazz while discussing the upcoming assault to liberate the starbase, and expressed his worries that it will be a bloodbath. During the attack against the Heaven's Gate starbase, Stingray, Jazz and Doomsday led wings against the Kilrathi strike fleet approaching the Concordia. Stingray eventually changed his mind about Hobbes when he learned that he provided intelligence, such as probably tactics, that saved Olympus Station. Even his dislike for Blair subsided as time went on. In the Enigma system he was puzzled about the secrecy going on in the ship. He shared a drink with Hobbes, Jazz and Maverick, and that they are hiding in an asteroid field while the ship is being repaired. Later, while playing cards, they discussed about their lives after the war, but he agreed with Maverick that it was too early to think of those things as of that moment. When they reached K'Tithrak Mang Stingray acted pessimistic, remembering the fate of the , and having a traitor on board. As Doomsday observed, he was just being realistic. During the campaign at K'tithrak Mang, it was discovered by Colonel Devereaux that Major Zachary Colson was the traitor who murdered McGuffin. This turn of events cleared both Stingray and Blair of all previous charges, and Stingray lost all reason to hate Blair. Character He was a capable and aggressive pilot, who took pleasure in killing Kilrathi pilots during the Kilrathi War. However, he was known to be blunt and abrasive when he spoke to others in open hostility. Stingray was also not afraid to voice his opinions to his commanding officers. Stingray immediately displayed his hatred for Blair, who had been unjustly charged with the destruction of the ten years earlier. Blair and Stingray often found themselves at odds with each other, as Stingray arrogantly insisted that Blair was just another traitor. category:Terrans Category:Terran Confederation pilots Category:Concordia (CVN-56) personnel Category:Characters (WC2)